Blood Promise
by ApricotDragons
Summary: I was re-reading Blood Promise, and decided I wanted to toy with the idea of things happening... Differently. Picks up just after Rose is attacked by Nathan and Inna, and Dimitri jumps in to save the day. First chapter follows the book, for the most part. AU picks up in chapter 2.


**For this part, I'll shut up and let you guys read. **

**Mostly follows the book in this chapter. Next chapter will be AU. **

**Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Sadly. :(**

* * *

Dimitri said me becoming Strigoi was the solution. For the last week, he'd said that over and over, and while I hadn't agreed to it, I hadn't been as repulsed as I once had been. Lately, it had become a thought floating around out there, a far-off way for us to be together. And I did want to be together, especially in moments like this, when we kissed and desire crackled around both of us.

But this time... the desire wasn't quite as intense as usual. It was still there, but I couldn't shake the image of how he'd just been. It occurred to me with startling clarity that I was making out with a Strigoi. And that was... weird.

Breathing heavy, Dimitri pulled away from my lips for a moment and stared at me. Even with that composed Strigoi expression, I could see that he wanted me-in a lot of ways. It was confusing. He was Dimitri and not Dimitri. Leaning back down, he kissed my cheek, then my chin, and then my neck. His mouth opened wider, and I started to feel the points of his fangs...

"No," I blurted out.

He froze. "What did you say?" My heart started thumping again, as I braced myself for more rage.

"Um... no. Not this time."

He pulled back and looked at me, seeming both shocked and annoyed. When he didn't respond, I began to ramble.

"I don't feel good... I'm hurt. I'm afraid to lose the blood, even though I want..." Dimitri always said I couldn't lie to him, but I had to try. I put on my best, most passionate and innocent face. "I want it... I want to feel the bite... but I want to rest first, get stronger..."

"Let me awaken you, and you'll be strong again."

"I know," I said, still keeping my voice slightly frantic. I looked away, hoping to increase the facade of confusion. Okay, with my life lately, faking confusion wasn't that hard. "And I'm starting to think..."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Starting to think what?"

I turned back to him, hoping I could convince him I was seriously considering turning. "I'm starting to think that I don't ever want to be weak again."

I could see it in his face. He believed me. But then, that last part hadn't been a lie. I didn't want to be weak.

"Please... I just want to rest. I need to think about it a little more."

There it was, the moment this all weighed on. The truth was, I wasn't just lying to him. I was lying to myself. Because seriously? I wanted that bite. Badly. I'd already gone a long time without one, and my body was screaming for it. I needed the endorphins, needed them more than air or food. And yet, in only one day without them, I'd gained a tiny shard of clarity. The part of me that wanted nothing more than the joy of ignorant ecstasy didn't care about my mind growing clearer, yet I knew, deep inside, that I had to try for a little bit more, even if it meant depriving myself of what I most wanted.

After a lot of thought, Dimitri nodded and stood up. He'd read my words like I'd reached a turning point and was on the verge of accepting. "Rest, then," he said. "And we'll talk later. But Rose... we only have two days."

"Two days?"

"Until Galina's deadline. That's how long she gave us. Then I make the decision for you."

"You'll awaken me?" I wasn't entirely sure if death was on the table anymore.

"Yes. It'll be better for all of us if we don't reach that point." He got off the bed and stood up. I was suddenly angry. This went against everything I stood for.

"No." I whispered. Dimitri looked at me as if I had kicked his dog.

"What?" His voice low and threatening, and some of my confidence jumped out the window. Or, it would have, if it were possible to break the window.

"My death will not be pencilled down on somebody's calendar. She doesn't get to decide how I die." I tried to make my voice equally as threatening, but my voice wavered, giving away my fear.

"I see your choice is made." Dimitri growled at me, taking a step forward.

"It is. Turn me."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. This one won't be overly long. Maybe 10 chapters, max. **

**I just wanted to play around with the idea, a little. **

**TTFN**

**-Tayla**


End file.
